


Please Don't Leave Me

by blackbirdandcat



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: A LOT of Angst, Angst, Clingy, Depression, Drinking, F/M, Yandere, aggressive behavior, noncon, time skip prompto, yandere!prompto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 11:58:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11126565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackbirdandcat/pseuds/blackbirdandcat
Summary: HUGE WARNING: slight rape non con stuff so if you don't like it please don't read it. It's not graphic but it's there. I love Prompto a lot but I see him having potential of going a bit obsessive crazy over his lover. He's had a lot of trauma in his life so it's understandable.





	Please Don't Leave Me

 

Prompto was normally a ball of sunshine, cheerful, happy, caring and ever so loving to the point that he was needy and suffocating. You were told that he wasn’t always like this, like this clingy. Gladiolus had reassured you several times that this is new, which didn’t make you feel good because was it you? Were you the reason for this clingy attitude for him?

 

It was five years into the Darkness, you had been dating him for four years now. Today was the anniversary of the day Prince Noctis was absorbed into the Crystal, Prompto and his friends Gladiolus and Ignis would go out the commiserate about it. Understandably so they had grown up with him and Prompto was extremely close to Noctis he took it hard he was subdued when you first met him. He was just a wanderer taking photos in Lestallum while he wasn’t out hunting demons, he was battling the ones in his head. Whenever he came home after these nights of time with Gladiolus and Ignis he would smell like cheap booze and cigarettes muttering in his sleep about his parents, Lady Lunafreya and Noctis.

Prompto didn’t know his biological parents from Adam from Eve and his adoptive parents were always gone from the house, they were scientist always busy too busy for him. The first person for him to really connect with was Lady Lunafreya through her dog and letters asking him to befriend Noctis to watch over him. Noctis was his best friend the person he looked to for guidance and support. Lunafreya was killed making it so Prompto could never meet her in person to be beside Noctis as he got married to her. Then Noctis was sucked in by the Crystal leaving him all alone in this world.

  
  


That was until he found you, he felt that same spark when he met you it was like you were the optimal mix of Lunafreya and Noctis in one person. Prompto was always there for you whenever something happened he was just there. It was endearing and sweet but there was times that it was a bit too much. There was moments when you would walk out of the room to get something and Prompto would get worried if you were gone too long like you were going to leave. All you had done was go get something to eat and there wasn’t what you wanted in the fridge so you decided on something else. It became so much that you hardly allowed yourself to leave his side because if you took more than was what was reasonable in his mind he would start to panic to worry.

  
  


You had gone to Ignis to talk about this he seemed like the most reasonable out of Prompto’s friends. He told you that Prompto was just afraid of loosing something else dear to him. That was all he had for you. Basically to deal with it.

  
  


It was becoming harder and harder each day. You loved him so much but the way he needed to know what was going on all the time made you feel like he was following you around for your delivery job. As he would text you at random times telling you that he liked the way your shirt looked on you when the glare from the street lamp of Call Street hit you. It was so oddly specific that it bothered you. Like how did he know? He said he was going to go out and do some hunting today that would require him outside Lestallum not in the middle of it. You had confronted him on it before and he just shrugged his narrow shoulders, giggled placed a kiss on your cheek and told you not to fret. It scared you a little.

  
  


It the two of you were together things were perfect and just plain wonderful but the moment you two separated for the day he as all nerves. One day he had called your phone over a dozen times draining the battery making you miss a important call from you best friend Iris Amicitia. He was worried because he heard there was a accident on one of your routes and you happened to be in a meeting for work not at your normal route. He had ended up rushing to your workplace angry and fuming that you blatantly ignored him, it got you into big trouble with your job. With him calling non stop then the calls he made to the shop itself then rushing in to a meeting room it was a shock your boss didn’t fire you on the spot.

  
  


It was getting too much and you were unsure of how much longer you could handle this almost hot and cold relationship with him.

  
  


Asleep in bed you heard the door crack open and from there you could smell the cheap booze and cigarettes wafting up to your nose. He crawled into bed, it was rather warm tonight you were sleeping naked to be comfortable, he wrapped his arms around you entangling his legs with yours burying his nose into the back of your neck. He could only sleep if he was like this with you if not he would toss and turn all night having screaming nightmares, shouting that he isn’t a MT that he’s a person he’s real.

  
  


“Why do you have no clothes on? What did I tell you about that? What if someone broke in you would be naked and no way to protect yourself.” Prompto growled in your ear, sliding his fingers in between your legs rubbing roughly against your exposed clit.

  
  


“All the doors are locked…it’s so hot Prompto.” You muttered in your sleep, feeling the arousing tingles as he continued to play with your clit.

  
  


“So then you just want them to rape you so easily then? To kill you?” He growled angrily rocking his hips against you, you could feel the bulge of his cock getting hard.

  
  


“No Prompto…it won’t happen.”

  
  


“You can’t promise that I can’t always be here to watch over you to make sure you don’t leave me.” He said pulling away from you flipping you so you were on your back, turning on the low watt lamp on the bedside his blueberry blue eyes were staring into yours as he hovered over you.

  
  


There was a mad crazed look in his eyes that could also look like you were the only thing in the whole world to be brought up on a pedestal but right now it was a look of wanting to destroy something.

  
  


“Prompto you are scaring me.” You said speaking honestly, scared for what he was going to do.

  
  


He didn’t look big but he did for sure was full of muscle and was a skilled hunter and took down Daemons without much trouble. So him doing something to you wasn’t that out of your range of thought.

  
  


“Scaring you? My little angel you scare me with this loose care you have for my feelings of how I want to protect you from this outside world from leaving me like they did.”

  
  


“Prompto. . .” You started voice shaking, you tired to sit up some but the way his hand slammed down on your collarbone shoved you back on the bed quickly.

There was a fire in his eyes, the smell of booze on his breath was enough to make you feel drunk, he fumbled for his belt buckle and in moments he was pulling out his cock. He was upset and clearly still drunk it was a surprise that he could get hard as he was pretty drunk. You didn’t want this, struggling against your boyfriend who was clearly projecting his anger at you sexually.

“You love me don’t you babe? You only want me filling you up with this cock? You don’t want any other do you?” You asked, there was a whine in his voice as he was sounding desperate for confirmation that he was someone special to you.

“I. . .” You really wasn’t sure if you did love him anymore to be honest with this.

“AH!” You shouted as he took that pause and forced his cock into your pussy, spreading you open it was painful you weren’t wet at all it burned.

 

Biting down on your neck, rutting into you roughly Prompto gripped on your hips forcing his cock in and out of you. With force you pushed him off of you, sending him to the floor. You could not believe this at all and that he was acting like this a small part of you said it’s because he’s drunk. But then another part was this was true nature. . .grabbing your night robe wrapping it on you sprinting for the door.

  
  


“Y/N no don’t go! _Don’t leave me here, please_!” He screamed in pain as his mind became clear seeing the scared and terrified look on your face.

  
  


Shaking your head you couldn’t speak at all, crying you rushed out of your shared house. You had to leave Prompto Argentum. Knocking on the door of Iris’ apartment at four in the morning she opened up looking sleepy only having returned from a week long hunt.

 

  
  


> “Nothing good happens after two am…I left him.” You said to Iris who took you in, muttering about knowing he was about to break.
> 
>  
> 
>  


End file.
